Obviously
by Sparkly Daleks
Summary: The Doctor takes Romana to an 80s disco on Earth. Fluff!


Romana awoke to the sound of _What a Feeling_ booming through the TARDIS so hard that the floor vibrated. She got out of bed, slipped on some fluffy blue slippers and wrapped a dressing gown around her before ambling into the console room to see what was going on.

'Ah! Morning Romana!' the Doctor announced cheerfully. 'How are you?' He was working at the console, his scarf trailing on the ground and his hair as wild as ever.

'I was OK until you woke me up with this racket,' she complained. She rubbed her eyes and smiled wearily. 'What are you playing this stuff for? Don't tell me you're going to insist we watch Flashdance again. I'm rather put off from watching it again after last time.'

'What happened last time?' asked the Doctor, puzzled.

'You had one too many drinks and started dancing around the TARDIS in those pink legwarmers you found in the wardrobe room, remember?' Romana rolled her eyes.

The Doctor's face coloured. 'Ah, yes. I have a vague recollection of the incident.' He flicked a switch on the console and grinned. 'No, Romana, we are not going to watch Flashdance again. I thought it would be fun if we went to a 1980s disco on Earth.'

'Oh, Rassilon.' Romana sank down on a deck chair that seemed to be sitting in the room for no apparent reason. 'No, Doctor.'

'Why not? Can't you dance?'

Romana looked indignant. 'I can, actually. I'm just concerned about you embarrassing yourself.'

The Doctor frowned. 'Why would you be concerned about me embarrassing myself?'

Romana pictured walking into a disco with the Doctor, trying to look sophisticated and cool while the Doctor stood in the centre of the dance floor and attempted to re-enact dance moves from Flashdance. She pictured several human males asking her to dance with them and then the Doctor grapevine-ing over with a shout right on cue, so that the humans scattered faster than you could say 'leotards'.

'Forget it,' sighed Romana. 'All right, if you really want to. But don't embarrass me and don't embarrass yourself. And don't try and chat up any young human females.'

And with that she headed off the wardrobe room.

'No,' the Doctor said firmly. 'Romana, I cannot let you go out looking like that.'

'Oh, come on, Doctor!' Romana rolled her eyes. 'You're not my father. Besides, on Earth, in the time of the 1980s, this attire would be considered quite normal.'

Romana tossed back her wildly backcombed blonde hair and stalked out the TARDIS doors. The Doctor followed her, sighing to himself.

Once they'd climbed up a set of stairs and reached the main party room, the Doctor lost sight of Romana as she was lost in the mass of wild, young partygoers.

'Ah well,' the Doctor said to himself. 'She can't tell me off now.' He slipped off his jacket and left it on a chair, then made his way to the centre of the dance floor, where he joined a group of young girls in leotards doing the grapevine.

Meanwhile, Romana was at the bar and sipping an exotic-looking pink cocktail.

'Nice outfit,' someone said. Romana blushed and looked down at her pink and black pop-art T-shirt, purple bubble skirt, pink legwarmers and black sneakers. The she looked up at the person who'd spoken to her. It was young man with a blond afro who was wearing a pair of zebra-striped overalls and what looked like orange wellingtons.

'Thank-you,' Romana smiled and held out her hand. 'Romanadvoratrelundar. And you are?'

'Flash Michaels,' he replied with a twinkle in his eye. 'Do you know this song?'

'I think I do,' said Romana.

'Then let's dance.'

'Hello, Romana. Having fun, I see.' At the sound of the Doctor's voice, Romana dropped Flash's hands and turned to him. After a series of corny 80s songs, Romana and Flash had grabbed a table and spent the past half an hour talking to each other. The hand-holding, Romana decided, was purely accidental. Obviously.

'Who are you?' Flash and the Doctor asked at the same time, narrowing their eyes at each other suspiciously.

'I'm the Doctor.'

'I'm Flash.'

'I bet you think you are,' the Doctor muttered under his breath. 'Come on, Romana. It's time we got going.'

'Wait!' called Flash. He grabbed Romana's arm and producing a pen, quickly scribbled something on her hand.

'Bye!' called the Doctor, hurriedly pulling Romana away. She wouldn't stop staring at the phone number written on her hand and had a satisfied smile on her face.

This annoyed the Doctor no end.

But this was only because he was concerned about her and this young man, 'Flash'. It was just that he didn't want Romana to get hurt. Young love and all that.

After all, the Doctor decided, it wasn't as if he was jealous or anything. Obviously.


End file.
